Gundam Build Fighters: Plavsky Perfect
by Talisman367
Summary: Lucifer has been building Gunpla ever since he can remember, but a recent spark of motivation has finally gotten him started in Gunpla Battling. Where will this lead him? Only one way to find out. Rated M for Language in the first chapter if you don't mind, read away!
1. Prologue: Awaken Arios!

Authors Notes:

Welcome everyone to this new story. I loved Gundam Build Fighters when it came out, and am also an avid Gunpla builder.

As Summer is approaching, and I have too much time on my hands, I'll try and get a chapter up every few days or so. So stay tuned for more Battle Action!

If, for any reason, you wish to have your own OCs placed in this story, feel free to PM me. Just give me some information about them, their gunpla, and maybe an image or two just so I can get a general idea of who they are/what they are like.

* * *

Disclaimers:

I do not own Gundam or any of its related franchises, nor do I own Five Star Stories, Mazinger, Macross, or any other pop culture reference mentioned in this story.

There also is plans for links to music and images that I feel are appropriate to set a 'mood' per say, as reading stories is always more interesting when you're listening to music that goes with the overall atmosphere of the situation, henceforth, I do not own any of the music pieces or images posted in these stories.

* * *

Gundam Build Fighters: Plavsky Perfect

Prologue: Arios, Awaken!

* * *

_January 5, 2075_  
The Alarm clock rang… and rang… and rang. "Unhh…" The boy laid in bed, obviously too tired to lift his arm to shut off the alarm clock next to his bed. He did, however, have enough energy to roll over from his stomach to his back. His eyes slowly opened, as the boy took in the sights around him. He blinked several times, adjusting to the light of his room, it was morning, and he currently was in his bed. He turned his head to the alarm clock, incessantly ringing, and his eyes widened. "Oh shi-" It was currently 7:30am, ten minutes till school started. He was going to be late, again. The boy leaped out of the bed, his energy increased several times from what it was before. "Shit, shit, shit…" He hastily threw off the clothes he was currently wearing, which was quickly replaced with his school uniform, a black blazer with golden buttons, black pants, and a white collared shirt. He looked to his desk, and hurriedly, grabbed a brown pouch and attached it to one of his pant's belt loops.

The boy rushed to his bathroom, conveniently located right next to his own room. He looked into the mirror, and splashed water on his face. Water dripped down his face, which was quickly wiped off with a towel. The boy looked at himself in the mirror. His fair skin well matched his golden eyes and light brownish-blonde hair, a trifecta of features. "Okay!" He grabbed one of the disposable toothbrushes from the jar on the counter, and rushed downstairs. He popped the toothbrush in his mouth, and began scrubbing hastily, making sure to get all his teeth clean. The boy rushed into the kitchen, greeted by his mother.

"Good morning Lucifer." The boy's, whose name is Lucifer, mother spoke with a smile.

"Morning mom, late as usual, heading out, see ya!" He quickly said, before rinsing out his mouth, clearing any gunk that may have been pulled out from brushing.

"Have a good day." She waved, with a smile on her face.

Lucifer dashed out of the house, sprinting full-speed to his school. The school in question, International High for the Unique Studies (also abbreviated, I.H.U.S), a highly-prestigious school, attended by many students from around the world; located on the west coast of the United States, near San Francisco. Many of the students there could be called 'Geniuses', and all excelled in one talent or another. Lucifer, however, doesn't have any major talents worth mentioning. His reason for attending? It was the closest school to his house. The school also followed a different schedule than most schools. Their school calendar goes from Early January, to mid September.

Lucifer pulled out the phone from his pocket, and checked the time. _"7:37…"_ He thought. "I can make it…" The school was maybe 200 meters away at this point, and Lucifer hadn't slowed down. One talent he did have, was a high stamina, allowing him to run for quite awhile.

* * *

_School Main Building: Class 4-A, 7:39 am_

"I… Made it!" Lucifer huffed, as he took his last step into the classroom. A solo applause was heard from across the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. Sleepy Head." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey, fuck you man, I don't need your shit right now Casper. Just sprinted here all the way from home." Another talent of Lucifer, a rather foul mouth.

Casper, one of Lucifer's closest friends and confidants. He had a light brown shade of skin, whiteish-silver hair and green eyes.

Lucifer walked over to his desk, third column from the windows, second row from the back of the classroom.

"Morning Lu." A kind voice spoke up.

"Morning Melissa." 'Lu,' his nickname given to him by his girlfriend, Melissa.

Melissa was tall, 5'10", had fair skin, short white hair, and vibrant blue eyes. She was fairly athletic, and was also fairly intelligent.

"Lucifer, did you see the new _Gundam_ Episode last night?" Casper came over to his desk and asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was pretty good. I was in the middle of building one of my new Gunplas." Lucifer pointed to the brown pouch on his pants.

"Oh dude, you gotta' let me see." Casper sat down on the adjacent desk.

"…Alright." Lucifer reluctantly pulled out the plastic model from his pouch, the GN-007 Arios Gundam, from Gundam 00 Season 2. The original suit was piloted by Allelujah Haptism, a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. The gunpla was assembled rather professionally, with the excess nubs trimmed off, and assembled cleanly.

"Wow dude, lookin' pretty sweet there." Casper complimented on the plastic figure. "You know, for how good you are at building, I don't see why you haven't applied for the school's Gunpla Battle team."

"Me? Pilot a Gunpla? Well, I've never thought of it before…" Lucifer scratched the top of his head.

"Dude, let's go to a hobby shop after school and test out your new Gunpla." Casper gave a friendly pat on the back to Lucifer.

Lucifer, hesitant to the situation, looked to Melissa, and she nodded with a smile on her face. "…Alright, I don't want to damage it though."

"Then don't get shot." Casper replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Afterschool, San Francisco Suburbs Hobby Shop, 4:00 pm_

"Hey, anyone here?" Casper shouted as the three of us entered the store. The store was filled with model kits, from _Gundam_ to _Five Star Stories_, and even _Mazinger_. There were six rows of shelves, full with model kits.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A man, roughly in his 30's came up behind the main counter.

"Yeah, we got a new guy here, wants to test out piloting his Gunpla." Casper spoke for Lucifer.

"Ah, well then, go ahead to the Battle Room. Do you have a GP Base?" The man asked

"No, it's my first time piloting after all."

"Ah, well we can get that fixed. Here, let me see your gunpla." The man held out his hand. Lucifer complied and handed over the Arios gunpla. "Ah, an Arios. a 00 fan I see?"

"Yeah, there's some pretty cool designs in 00."

"Indeed… And here you go, your very own GP Base." The man handed the GP base and the Arios back over to Lucifer. "You're just going to have to input some information to get started."

* * *

Builder: Lucifer Aiolos  
Fighter: Lucifer Aiolos  
Scale: 1/144  
Class: HG00  
Model Number: 01  
GN-007 Arios Gundam

* * *

Lucifer inputted the information, and then walked over to the battle room. He opened the door, and closed it behind him. Casper and Melissa watched from the observing window outside the room.

_-Please set your GP Base-_

Lucifer placed down his new GP Base on the scanner.

-_Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-_

Plavsky Particles, something developed by PPSE that interacts with the plastic used to make Gunpla, and allows animation of the Gunpla, and even replicating the various features a Gunpla can do based off its model. it also emulates a virtual 'space' where the Gunplas do battle.

_-Field 2: Moon-_

The Plavsky Particles filled the room, emulating the surface of the moon.

_-Please set your Gunpla-_

Lucifer placed the Arios down on the GP Base. It was soon transferred to the launch catapult, where it crouched slightly, before launching.

"Lucifer Aiolos, Arios Gundam, taking off!" Saying that felt cool to Lucifer, as he smiled. The Arios was launched from the catapult, and its GN Drive began its operations, powering the suit through its GN particles. The Arios transformed into fighter mode, and took off. Lucifer held the controls tightly, more that he probably should. "This isn't too bad…" He said to himself, though all he's done so far is fly.

From the distance came another mobile suit, approaching fast. A MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, in red. Char's mobile suit. Said to move three times as fast as the other Zaku II's of the time, and it showed. It drew its 120mm Machine gun, and opened fire on the Arios. Lucifer hastily began moving, doing his best to dodge the gunfire. The Zaku switched to its Bazooka, and fired several shots ahead of the Arios's path, attempting to cut it off. Lucifer twisted one of the controls, and transformed the Arios from fighter to MS mode. The Arios pulled out its twin GN Beam rifle, and returned fire on the ZAKU, though Lucifer wasn't the greatest of shots, the Zaku easily dodged many of the shots.

"Hmm… Lucifer ain't doing too well." Casper observed from outside.

"…" Melissa stayed quiet, with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"He's too tense." The Man from earlier came up from behind and looked into the battle room.

Lucifer still struggled in the fight, staying on the defensive. Due to the GN Drive of the Arios, the suit had great omni-directional movement, which made it easier for Lucifer to dodge the incoming fire. Though as if in a flash, the Zaku came in close with its Heat Hawk, ready to swing at the Arios. The Arios quickly moved downward to dodge the incoming attack, and pulled out its beam sabers from its front skirts. The red beams formed from the hilt, creating a blade. "Take this!" The Arios charged upward, with beam sabers brandished, ready to slice the enemy Zaku in half. The Zaku quickly countered, accelerating backward from the Arios, and doing a mid-air back flip, launching its bazooka in the process. The incoming shell was about to make contact, and in a panicking motion, Lucifer pointed the shoulder of the Arios to the shell, and activated the GN Beam Shield, blocking the Bazooka shell. It exploded, creating a cloud of smoke in front of the Arios. The Zaku took the opportunity to quickly move in and attack again with its heat hawk, coming in at a downward slash. The Hawk make contact, however, Lucifer still had the GN Shield up, blocking the Zaku's attack. It took a moment for Lucifer to grasp the situation, and figured he could make the most of it. The Arios made a quick 'spin', moving around the Zaku to its back, Where Lucifer delivered the finishing blow, stabbing the Zaku in the back with the beam saber. The Arios kicked off the Zaku, gaining distance before it exploded.

_-Battle Ended-  
-Winner: Lucifer Aiolos-_

"…I… I did it…" Lucifer was surprised. That fight was tough, an experience he'd never had before.

"He did it!" Casper cheered.

"Well, he's not terrible. Though he will need to improve if he wants to compete at all." The man spoke.

"C'mon ol' man, why so negative? He just won his first battle."

"Against an AI, mind you. And I'm not being negative, I'm being real here." The man folded his arms. "Your friend needs to loosen up."

* * *

_Streets of San Francisco Suburb, 5:00 pm_

"Well then, nice job today Lucifer, but I'll catch you two tomorrow." Casper waved off and walked away. "Don't be late" He had a small chuckle.

"Yeah, thank-" He was interrupted by Casper's second comment. "Oh fuck you man." From the other side of Lucifer, Melissa grabbed Lucifer's hand, and they held hands. "You want to come over to my place for a bit?"

"Sure." Melissa smiled.

"I've decided. I'm going to become a gunpla fighter!" Lucifer looked upward, an enthusiastic smile on his face. Melissa smiled and looked at Lucifer.

"I'm going to need to make some modifications to my Arios though…" Lucifer looked down at his pouch. "A basic Arios isn't going to cut it for professionals."

* * *

_Lucifer's Room, 6:30 pm_

Lucifer got to work, looking at the several kits he had just bought recently. Melissa was laying on Lucifer's bed, watching _Macross Frontier_, a classic, and one of Lucifer and Melissa's favorite animes. Lucifer placed his Arios on his desk, thinking of how he could modify it. "Hmm… I may need to go to the store tomorrow and buy a kit or two…" He looked on his shelf, looking at some of the other Gunplas he's built. "Maybe the Harute…?" The GN-011 Harute, the transformable mobile suit Piloted by Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy in the Gundam 00 Movie. Lucifer swapped the hip joint of the Arios and the Harute, attaching the tail unit of the Harute onto the Arios. "…Yeah, I'll need to go to the store tomorrow. Oh well, that's good enough for tonight." Lucifer got up from the desk, and stretched out. He walked over to his bed, and laid down next to Melissa, and they watched Macross Frontier together. They were currently watching the movie _Sayonara no Tsubasa_, or _The Wings of Goodbye._ This was Lucifer's favorite part of the whole series, against the assimilated Macross Galaxy, where Alto Saotome, the main character, pilots the new YF-29 Durandal. Lucifer's favorite song, _Sayonara no Tsubasa_, is also played during this sequence.

"Say, Melissa, would you Gunpla Battle?" Lucifer asked.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Well, there are some Battlers who have supports, who help handle the main systems of the Gunpla while the fighter can focus on fighting."

"Mmm… Maybe, I'll have to think about it."

"Alright." They continued watching the anime.

* * *

_I.H.U.S, Gymnasium, 10:40 am_

The Gymnasium was crowded. A Gunpla battle was going on right now, or well, was about to begin. The new mysterious transfer student challenged the head of the Gunpla Battle team of the school, Illya Primrose. A Gunpla fighter hailing from Russia, she was proud and strong, and the strongest gunpla battler of the school.

_-Please set your GP Base-_

Illya placed her GP Base down, revealing the name of her suit, RX-0 Banshee, the second Unicorn unit from the Gundam Unicorn OVA. Armed with the powerful NT-D System, and strong weaponry.

The transfer student put her GP base down next. It read, Gundam Archangel A.

_-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-  
-Field 01: Space-  
_  
The Plavsky particles covered the battlefield, turning it into the pitch-black Space.

_-Please set your Gunpla-  
_  
Ilya placed her Banshee down first, transferring it to the Launch catapult. The transfer student placed her Archangel A down. On first look, it looked like a normal ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the mobile suit piloted by the coordinator, Kira Yamato, in Gundam SEED. However, the suit was painted completely white, with gold embroidering; however, to the trained eye, you could tell there was more.

_-Battle: Start-_

"Illya, Banshee, Launch!"

"Weiss, Archangel A, eliminating the target."

The two gunpla launched from their respective catapults, and were sent into the empty space.

"Tch, I'll finish this quickly." The Banshee's Beam Magnum unfolded, and Illya began scanning for the White Archangel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, five massive heat sources came blasting towards the Banshee. "What the-!" Illya barely dodged the attack. "The hell was that?"

"I missed." Weiss clicked her tongue, and refocused on the target. The Archangel finally showed its true colors. The normal beam rifle had been replaced with what looks like Twin Buster Rifles, from the Wing Zero Custom, and the Plasma cannons were replaced with the Twin satellite cannons from the Double X Gundam, and the Xiphas Railcannons from the Freedom retained their spot on the hips of the Archangel. Truly overkill in every regard. The Archangel began charging up its second volley of beam onslaught.

"Huh, what's going on in here?" Lucifer, Melissa, and Casper entered the Gymnasium, hearing a commotion happening.

"The new Transfer student challenged the Gunpla Battle team leader to a challenge." One of the watching students said.

"Challenged the Team Captain? I want to meet who's ballsy enough to do that." Casper began moving through the crowd, trying to make his way to the front.

The Archangel fired its second volley, massive beams coming forth from the powerful weapons on board the Archangel.

"You little…!" Illya was losing her patience, and went ahead and activated the NT-D System on the Banshee. The Armor plates expanded, revealing the glowing golden psycoframe under the armor. The Banshee accelerated at full speed, moving much faster than before. The distance quickly closed between the two suits, and Weiss had one more shot. She readjusted the direction of the six different weapons, separating the TBRs in the process. She fired her last Volley, this time all six weapons 'spreading' out, covering a wide angle of attack. Illya dodged to the right, barely avoiding one of the TBRs. The claw of the Banshee made itself present, and the suit charged in at the Archangel. The Archangel held up its TBR's and another surprise made itself known, Heat blades were added onto the bottom of the rifles.

"Game over." Weiss said, holding the Banshee in place. The Satellite cannons readjusted themselves, taking aim at the Banshee, point-blank.

_-Battle Ended-  
-Winner: Weiss Schwartzer-_

"Tch, I lost." Illya folded her arms and walked over to the near the battlefield, where she grabbed the heavily damaged Banshee gunpla. Chatter began amongst the crowd, everyone in shock at the loss of their Gunpla Battle Leader. Weiss grabbed her gunpla, and headed towards the exit, where she encountered Lucifer. She could sense something about him. She stopped and pointed at Lucifer. "You, I'll fight you another day." She said before walking out.

More chatter amongst the crowd, none of them knew Lucifer did gunpla battle, so many were confused.

Lucifer stood stationary, surprised at the sudden challenge. Suddenly, Lucifer felt a light bulb turn on over his head. "I know what to do!"

* * *

_San Francisco Suburbs Hobby Shop, 4:00 pm_

"Hello?"

"How can I-" The man stopped when he saw Lucifer. "Oh, you're from yesterday. How can I help?"

"I need the following: Two Gundam Thrones Eins, Two Arios Gundam GNHW/M, and one Qan[T] Full Saber."

"Hmm? Sounds like you have a plan."

Lucifer grinned. "I do."

"Well, we should have all of that in stock, I'll grab them for you."

"Thanks."

The Man walked to the shelves, looking for the requested kits. "…Alright, here you go." He handed the stack of boxes to Lucifer.

"Do I need to pay?" Lucifer questioned.

"Consider it on the house this time, I'm expecting great things from you. Make sure you tell everyone where you got your gunpla from, alright? Hahah!" He let out a hearty chuckle at the end.

* * *

_Lucifer's Room, 12:00 am_

"…And it's fuckin' done!" Lucifer announced, as he stretched out.

"Hmm? Let me see… Oh my." Melissa, who was watching a re-run of Gundam Wing, looked over at Lucifer's creation.

"I call it, GN-007/GNFW, Arios Gundam Full Weapon Pack."

"Wow, it looks impressive." Melissa was surprised at the look of the gunpla.

The Arios Gundam Full Weapon Pack. Based off the Arios Gundam, it takes parts from Harute, Throne Eins, Qan[T], and AGE-2 Normal. Features a Triple Drive System, powered by three GN Drives, along with three Large GN Condensers. Its main weapons were the GN Mega Launchers, based off the Throne Ein's GN Mega Launchers, these are High-powered, long-range, precision cannons, capable of taking out a mobile suit in a single shot. They also have the ability to be combined into one "GN Hyper Mega Launcher," With output about double that of the Mega Launchers. The whole suit was painted grayish-blue, and with special modifications to the GN Drives, they out produce Blue Particles instead of green.

"Alright, tomorrow is going to be good." Lucifer spoke, as he collapsed to his bed, and fell asleep, exhausted from building gunpla.

Melissa smiled. "Night Lucifer." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

_San Francisco Suburbs Hobby Shop, 6:00 am_  
It was cold and dark out. Lucifer woke up extra early to try and get into the local Hobby shop to test out his new Gunpla. He walked to the front entrance, but it was locked. He peered inside, pressing his face close to the door. The lights were off and it all appeared empty. He knocked, trying to grab someone's attention, if anyone's. After a few minutes, the Man, the owner of the store came to the door, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, it's you, how can I help so early in the morning?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I finished it!" Lucifer spoke with a smile on his face.

The Man quickly woke up. "You did? Well, come on in and let's see it!" He motioned Lucifer to enter. They entered the store, and Lucifer placed his backpack on the front counter. He pulled out his new Gunpla. The man whistled at the sight. The Gunpla was rather large, its complex weapons pack most likely covering the majority of the weight. "A Long-range bombardment Version of the Arios Gundam huh?" He looked at it. "It's good. Let's test it out, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Lucifer got excited.

"I'll be your opponent then." The Man turned around to the shelf behind the counter, bringing out a custom Gunpla. It was a Golden Gunpla. At first it looked like a Delta Gundam, from UC-MSV, however upon closer look, it was meshed with the "Knight of Gold" from Five Star Stories. "Let's gunpla battle." His face quickly became serious.

They made their way to the Gunpla battle room.

_-Please set your GP Base-_

Lucifer placed his down first,

* * *

Builder: Lucifer Aiolos  
Fighter: Lucifer Aiolos  
Scale: 1/144  
Class: HG00, HGAG  
Model Number: 01  
GN-007/GNHW Arios Gundam Full Weapon Pack

* * *

The Man placed his down next.

* * *

Builder: Daimon Cyrus  
Fighter: Daimon Cyrus  
Scale: 1/144  
Class: HGUC, FSS  
Model Number: 01  
Delta Gundam "Knight of Gold"

* * *

_-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-_  
_-Field 03: Forest-_

The Particles filled the air, turning the space into a dense forest.

_-Please place your Gunpla-_

Daimon placed his down first, its Red eyes coming to life, it crouched on the catapult, ready to be launched. The Arios, being rather large, required Lucifer to place it down on the GP Base with both hands. Its blue eyes began to glow, and its three GN Drives began their particle production.

"Daimon Cyrus, Knight of Gold, Launch!"

"Lucifer Aiolos, Arios Full Weapon, Launching!"

The two gunpla launched from their respective catapults, and they went into the arena.

* * *

_I.H.U.S, Main Building, Class 4-A, 9:45 am_

"Yeah, so, I tested my new gunpla this morning, works pretty fuckin' well." Lucifer pointed to his backpack.

"Dude, you gotta let us see it." Casper pressured Lucifer into showing his new creation.

The door to the classroom opened harshly, and the air quickly grew cold. Into the classroom, was the new transfer student, Weiss. She walked over to Lucifer, and pointed to him. "Now is the time." She spoke coldly.

Lucifer, confident with his new Gunpla replied, "Alright, let's do it." He gave a grin.

* * *

_I.H.U.S, Gymnasium, 10:00 am_

The majority of the school had gathered in the gym, as seeing this 'nobody' take on the transfer student who, for the most part, wrecked the Gunpla battle Captain. Chatter was amongst the crowd, and some students were even placing bets.

_-Please set your GP Base-_

The two student placed down their GP Bases on the scanners.

_-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-_  
_-Field 04: Desert-_

The particles filled the battlefield, turning it into a barren land, void of everything but sand.

_-Please place your Gunpla-_

The two students placed down their Gunplas. Melissa stepped forward from the group, and stood next to Lucifer. "I'll be your support." She spoke to him. "Is that fine?" She asked Weiss.

"I don't mind." Weiss spoke confidently.

"Alright, let's do this!" Lucifer looked at Melissa, then at Weiss. The three students were surrounded in holographic displays, and the control 'orbs' appeared in front of the two pilots. A holographic keyboard appeared in front of Melissa, giving her control of many of the Arios's Systems.

"Lucifer Aiolos, Melissa Godwain, Arios Full Weapon, Launch!" They spoke in unison.

"Weiss Schwartzer, Archangel A Gundam, Launch."

The two gunpla launched into the desert, where everyone both units were open targets.

* * *

Well then, that's all for this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise to deliver next time. So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Ore no Gunpla!

Chapter 1: Ore no Gunpla!

* * *

What's this? Two Chapters within 24 hours? You must be crazy! Or well, I have too much time on my hands .

Anyways, for those of you hanging on for the battle between Archangel A and Arios Full Weapon, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, or any of its related franchises, nor do I own any Pop-Culture references mentioned in the story.

* * *

The Arios floated in the air, the GN Drives producing their blue particles. This Arios was large, and by default, was heavy, however the GN particles surrounding the suit acted partially as weight-negaters, making the Arios seem much lighter and allow it greater mobility.

"If it's like last time, She'll open up with her Full Burst." Melissa noted.

"Right, then we'll counter with ours." Lucifer grinned. He switched weapons to the two GN Mega Launchers, wielding one in each hand. "Melissa, begin diverting GN Particles to the main Condensers, we'll need them for later."

"Right." Melissa began tapping away, adjusting the output of GN Particles. "Here it comes…!" The five beams quickly approached the Arios, aiming to eliminate it in one shot. The Arios quickly dashed to the side, dodging the streams of beams.

"Counter!" The Arios took aim at the Archangel A, and the GN Mega Launchers fired a narrow, blue beam, aiming right for the cockpit of the enemy suit.

"Tch." The Archangel did a mid-air cartwheel, dodging the two shots, and fired the twin buster rifles mid-maneuver, a signature move of Kira's when he piloted the Freedom. The Arios moved up this time, dodging the shot.

"Condensers at 50% Capacity" Melissa notified Lucifer.

"Alright, let's get busy." Lucifer aggressively moved the control orbs, strafing the enemy suit in a counter-clockwise fashion. He occasionally took shots with the Mega Launchers, but the Archangel's mobility gave it the ability to dodge the beam shots easily. The two continued their circling, poking shots at each other, but none making contact. Lucifer was inspired by the Archangel to make the Full Weapon, as the fighting style was very interesting to Lucifer. After several minutes, or what seemed like minutes, the Archangel moved in fast. Its twin buster rifles separated, one in each hand, and the heat blades mounted on the bottom began to glow. The Archangel came in from a downward angle, striking upward with its Heat Rifle Blade. The Arios sheathed its GN Mega Launchers, storing them on the back binders, and pulled out a GN Bazooka in its right hand, and a GN Beam Saber in its left. The Arios blocked the two Rifles with its beam saber, and pointed the GN Bazooka at the Archangel. "Take this!" Lucifer shouted, and the Arios pulled the trigger on the Bazooka. A large, blue beam came forth from the Bazooka, and the Archangel barely dodged it, with the edge of the beam searing off the paint and some of the plastic of the Archangel's left foot.

"You little…" Weiss gritted her teeth. The twin Satellite Cannons unfolded from the wings of the Archangel, and fired two massive beams at the Arios.

"How can she fire so quickly?" Lucifer questioned. In the anime, the Double X Gundam required a Satellite uplink, where a microwave beam on the moon would slowly charge up the cannons and allow the firing of the highly destructive weapon. But now, she was able to fire off shots almost instantaneously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Weiss said.

"GN Condensers are at 100% Lu!" Melissa notified Lucifer.

"Alright, we'll finish this in one blow-" Lucifer was interrupted by another volley of the Archangel's beam onslaught. "Shit-" Lucifer quickly moved the control orb, in a hasted attempt to dodge the incoming fire. He was mostly successful, though the Beams still caught the Arios by the foot, vaporizing its left foot. The damage was minor, but still pained Lucifer to see. "That's it, time to finish!" The Arios sheathed its GN Bazooka and its GN Saber. It pulled out the two GN Mega Launchers from the back rack, and held one on the trigger, and the other near the 'butt' of the gun. the back of the first gun opened, revealing a port for a connection. The second Mega launcher was connected to this port, via its barrel, a feature similar to the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. The two Launchers connected with a heavy "thunk," creating an even larger weapon. Each Launcher was taller than the Arios itself, so both combined created a simply massive weapon. "Trans-Am!" Lucifer activated the Trans-Am system on the Arios, causing the gunpla to turn into a light hue of red. "GN Particle Output, Maximum!" The GN particle density around the Arios increased, to the point where it looked like it was turning the suit blue again.

"Lucifer, Particle output at 120%, and highly unstable, risk of GN Drives failing!" This was one of the issues of the Twin Drive System in Gundam 00. Without the help of a support unit, the earlier Twin Drive Systems were prone to instability when pushed to high outputs.

"No Matter, we'll finish it in this final shot." Lucifer took a deep breath. "GN HYPER MEGA LAUNCHER!" He shouted, as a incandescent blue light formed at the tip of the new, GN Hyper Mega Launcher. "This is my Gunpla!" All particles produced in the Gunpla, from the three GN Drives and the three GN Condensers were all redirected towards the GN Hyper Mega Launcher. Lucifer never got to test out the weapon earlier in the morning, or the Trans-Am, so the effects of using both were still unknown. The massive blue beam came overflowing out of the launcher, creating a massive shockwave, forcing the Arios backwards, as well as clearing a sand dune nearby.

"…!" Weiss was caught off guard at this hidden weapon. There was no possibility to dodge it; the beam was even larger than the Twin Satellite cannon's beam.

"Triple Drive System, failure imminent!" Melissa noted, as the three GN Drives on the mobile suit began violently shaking, before all three exploding in a glorious explosion. The Beam from the GN Hyper Mega Launcher was cut off, and the Arios plummeted to the ground.

-Battle Ended-  
-Winner: Lucifer Aiolos-

The crowd was silent for several seconds. Cameras recording the battle. The face of every single person in the room was in shock. First it was one applause, then the whole crowd went wild, cheering and applauding at the magnificent battle. They chanted both "Lu-ci-fer!" and "Weiss!" It seems like that even when one side loses or wins, if the battle was amazing, everyone was happy at the end.

"You're not that bad." Weiss came over to Lucifer, her hand out-stretched.

"Same to you." Lucifer shook her hand.

"Say, you want to enter the Regional 2v2's with me?" She asked. Lucifer's eyes when wide, as he stood still attempting to comprehend the information just given.

"T-The Regionals?" Lucifer spoke in shock.

"That's right, We'll tackle the Regionals, the Nationals, then to the Gunpla World Battle Tournament." She had a dry smile on her face.

"Are you sure? I only just started Battling…"

"With practice, you'll be ready. The Regionals are in a month, which gives you plenty of time to train."

Lucifer looked at Melissa, who smiled. "I guess I'll accept." Lucifer scratched the back of his head.

"Great, see you later then." And with that, Weiss walked out of the Gymnasium. There was no point in picking up her gunpla from the battlefield, as the GN Hyper Mega Launcher essentially vaporized the Archangel A Gunpla. It was truly a monster Lucifer had created. As far as Lucifer had ever seen, there has never been a Gunpla to literally decimate another gunpla. "Oh shit- I should probably go apologize…" Lucifer's hindsight kicked in. He looked to the battlefield, where his Arios Custom was kneeled down, dormant. He walked over to pick it up, and saw the damaged areas where the GN Drives had exploded. "…These will need to be replaced…" Lucifer was fairly sure he had some leftover GN Drives from some spare kits he had, so that wasn't a major issue. He picked up the damaged Arios, and placed it in his backpack.

* * *

_San Francisco Suburbs Hobby Shop, 4:10 pm_

Lucifer and Melissa walked into the store, with Arios in Lucifer's backpack, along with various spare parts and tools.

"Oh, what's up kid?" Daimon was behind the counter, cleaning the glass of the display case.

"I need some assistance…" Lucifer asked.

"Oh? With what?"

Lucifer pulled out the damaged Arios from his backpack, the Full Weapon pack detached from the unit, and showed it to Daimon.

"Ah, you tried to Trans-Am with a… Triple Drive system?" Daimon was surprised. "The Twin-Drive system was already risky enough, but you still added a third drive? _And_ Three Condensers?" Daimon rested his head on his palm, most likely in shame. "Kid, you're crazy."

"The ends justify the means." Lucifer replied. "I got to use the GN Hyper Mega Launcher." Both of the male's face went serious. "There was nothing left."

Daimon's face was in shock. "Wha-?"

"Here, many of the students who were watching took video of the fight." Lucifer pulled out his phone, and went on the internet, and pulled up the video of the fight. He skipped to the end where the suit went Trans-Am. The Suit appeared as it turned blue, and took aim with its massive cannon. The Blue Beam blasted forth, engulfing everything in front of it, including the Archangel A, lasting for maybe five seconds before the GN Drives on the Arios exploded, shutting down the unit. After the beam dissipated, there was no trace of the Archangel to be found.

Daimon's face was still in shock. "…Unbelievable…" He took a deep breath. "Who were you battling?"

"Weiss Schwartzer, she just recently transferred to my school."

"You mean _the_ Weiss Schwartzer?" Daimon was bombarded with surprise after surprise. "If you didn't know, she's an up-and-coming Gunpla Battler. She's already made her name well known in Europe, and she's been scouting recently for someone to team up with her for the 2v2 Gunpla Battle World Tournament… Or so _Newtype _Magazine says."

"Oh, well funny story actually, she asked if I wanted to team up with her." Lucifer paused. "I accepted of course."

"…You lucky son-of-a-gun." Daimon just went along with it out. "So, I assume you're here because you need to fix your Gunpla?"

"Yeah, but more specifically, I need to make the GN Drives more stable during the Triple Drive System."

"Uh-huh… Well, you could take the GN Drives from the Qan[T], and add those on, as they were designed for the Twin Drive System, though I'm not sure how it'd work for a Triple Drive System. getting two GN Drives in sync was a challenge enough, three's really pushing it, along with three Extra Condensers." Daimon scratched his chin. "You could also take the 0 Raiser unit and test if that would help stabilize the Triple Drive."

"That is a possibility, but I'm not sure how I'd mounted the 0 Raiser onto the Arios. It's kinda clustered as is."

"Hmm.. Well, we'll start with taking three GN Drives from Qan[T], and see where that gets us."

"Alright." Lucifer pulled out some of the spare parts he had brought with him, specifically the GN Drives from the incomplete Qan[T] Full Saber that Lucifer had gotten the other day. "Well, that's two…"

"Here." Daimon opened the display cabinet, and took out a Qan[T] from the shelf, and handed it to Lucifer. "I'm counting on you."

"Right."

* * *

_San Francisco Suburbs Hobby Store, 7:00 pm_

Melissa had been watching Gundam 00, while Lucifer and Daimon worked on the Arios. "Alright, its fixed." Lucifer wiped the sweat off his forehead, feeling accomplished at his creation. Daimon and Lucifer had just finished tuning the GN Drives, attempting to get the Synchronization rate as high as possible. "Well, let's test it out." Lucifer looked around for Melissa. "Melissa, its time!"

"Right." She and Lucifer walked into the battle room, and the Gunpla Battle System turned on.

_-Please set your GP Base-  
-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-  
-Field 04: Mountain-  
-Please place your Gunpla-  
-Test: Start-_

"Arios Full Weapon Custom, Launching!" Verus and Melissa shouted in unison. The large Arios unit took flight once again, the catapult launching it into the battlefield. "Trans-Am!" Lucifer shouted, as he activated the Trans-Am. The suit turned to his iconic red hue, GN Particles being dispersed. "Alright Melissa, slowly begin increasing the GN Particle output till were at max."

"Right, increasing GN output. 70%...75%...80…85…90…95…100% output Lucifer!" The amount of GN particles kept increasing, slowly enveloping the unit more and more in the blue 'mist'.

"How's it looking?" Lucifer looked to Melissa.

"…No problems so far, we're fairly stable, roughly 90% stability at the moment."

"Good. Let's increase it to what it was last battle, 120% was it? If we drop below 75% Stability, shut off the GN Drives."

"Alright, increasing GN Output…" Melissa slowly moved three tabs on the holographic display, controlling the GN Output. "100… 105… 110… 115… 120… Stability at 78%... We're clear."

"…Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Lucifer happily shouted. "…Though it seemed too easy, just replacing the GN drives…" Lucifer began thinking. "Melissa, let's test the GN Hyper Mega Launcher again, that might've played a factor into the instability." The Arios Gundam pulled out the two GN Mega Launchers, and connected them, forming the Massive Launcher.

"Condensers filled to 100%, All systems ready to fire, we're good."

Meanwhile, Daimon was looking intently at the Arios, curious to see the GN Hyper Mega Launcher in Action.

"Incoming Mobile suit Lucifer… no wait, that's huge…" Melissa looked at the radar. "Confirmed, enemy Psyco Gundam Mk-II."

"No problem." Lucifer was confident in the abilities of the Launcher. "Fire!" Lucifer shouted as he pulled the trigger. The blue light formed at the tip of the Launcher, before the massive beam blasted forth, vaporizing anything in its line of fire. The beam was wide, wider than the Psyco Gundam was tall. The Psyco Gundam was engulfed in the Beam, and when the beam dissipated, the Psyco Gundam was nowhere to be found.

"…No traces remaining… Enemy… Eliminated." Melissa was surprised at the power of the Launcher. She saw the Psyco Gundam Mk-II in action in Gundam Z and ZZ, and it was a monster to take down, yet, in some sense, this Arios was a 'monster' too.

"How's the systems look?"

"…We're still stable, though all GN Particles used up, we're running on reserves until the drives can produce more."

-Test: Ended-

The Plavsky particles disappeared, and the Arios was returned to its normal, lifeless state.

"…Incredible… I've never seen anything of that output in the history of Gunpla Battle… It's definitely on par with the Twin Satellite Cannons of the Double X Gundam… If not, stronger." Daimon had a serious face. "They synchronize really well…"

* * *

_Next Day, I.H.U.S. Class 4-A, 7:30 am_

Weiss had been the fourth member of Lucifer's little group.

"I'm sorry Weiss!" I spoke out of the blue.

"…?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"I destroyed your Gunpla yesterday… or well, vaporized it. That was the first time I used that weapon, and didn't know about its output."

"Oh? Its fine, really. I have back-ups." Weiss gave her signature dry smile and pointed to the two pouches around her belt. "Oh, speaking of Gunpla, we're going to a battle bar after school. You're coming of course."

"Wait, what?" Lucifer was confused at this statement.

"You need to practice of course, your skills aren't bad, but nowhere near the Regional-level. The performance of your suit is making up for your poor piloting skills." Weiss put it bluntly.

"…Ouch." Lucifer felt slightly offended, but deep inside, he knew it was kind of true. "Alright, alright, I'll go." Lucifer was too lazy to bother trying to think of a comeback.

"Also, you're going to need to make a second gunpla, something to use as your backup." Weiss continued. "Its required to enter in the tournament."

"Right… I'll get on it." Lucifer was feeling overwhelmed.

"Also do take in mind that you should build something that'll synergize well with my gunpla." Weiss took out the two gunpla from her pouches. "Allow me to introduce you to Blaze Wing Gundam, and the ZII Heavy Package." She placed the two Gunplas on the desk, and let their craftsmanship be seen by all.

"Whoa, they're pretty impressive." Lucifer looked at the two Gunplas. The Blaze Wing, as its name suggested was Based off the XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero EW Version. It sported a white and red paint scheme, and in place of the twin buster rifles, was a spear of sorts. The ZII Heavy Package, also suggested by its name, was based off the MSZ-008 ZII Gundam, the prototype successor to the Zeta Gundam. It sported a high amount of customization, with most parts unrecognizable to Lucifer.

"A Long Range, and a Short Range. I suggest you do the same." Weiss looked at Lucifer.

"…Right." Lucifer began thinking. He had an idea for a close range suit for awhile, but never quite had the inspiration to realize it.

* * *

_San Francisco Downtown, Gunpla Battle Bar, 5:00 pm_

Battle Bars were always an interesting place to be. Considered by many to be the next evolution of "Billiards and Bar" type establishments. You could find men from their early 20's to men in their late 50's, all cosplaying their favorite nation's military uniform. They often role-played 'ranks' as if they were actually in the military. It was rare that minors ventured into Battle Bars, as it was mostly gunpla veterans who inhabited them.

"Ah, welcome." The Bartender, a man probably in his mid 60's. Short white hair, white mustache, and tall and slim body. His eyes were closed, and gave off a kind smile, currently in the process of cleaning a Beer mug. "Hmm? It's unusual to see people of your age come in. Did you come try and drink? Or to do battle?" The Bartender asked.

"The Latter." Weiss spoke up.

"Hoh? Enthusiasm, I like that." His eyes opened narrowly.

"Hey General, who're these newbies?" A man in a Zeon outfit spoke up.

"New visitors, here to do battle."

"Huh? Well then, you got guts, kids." The Zeon man pulled out a Gunpla from his pocket. A MSN-06S Sinanju, the High mobility mobile suit, piloted by Full-Frontal, the "Second Coming of Char," from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA.

"A 2v2." Weiss spoke solemnly.

"You're on." Another man, this one in a Earth Federation jacket stood up, pulling out his gunpla, the RX-93 v Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type, the mobile suit piloted by the newtype, Amuro Ray. It appeared in the CCA-MSV. The two older men walked over to the Gunpla battle machine. Lucifer, Melissa, and Weiss went to the opposite side of the table. "Whoa, 3v2?" The Feddie guy spoke.

"She's my support." Lucifer pointer to Melissa. "Is that fine?"

"Heh, do what you wish."

_-Please set your GP Base-_

The four fighters placed their respective GP Bases down on the scanners.

_-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-_  
_-Field 07: Ruins-_

Particles filled the battlefield, emulating a city-in-ruins.

_-Please place your Gunpla-_

The two men placed their mobile suits on their GP bases, and their eyes lit up. Lucifer pulled his Arios out of his backpack, and plopped it down on the his GP Base. Everyone saw the Arios was huge, but it was actually almost too big to place on the GP base. The two 'soldiers' on the opposite side of the table were surprised at the Arios, never seeing a custom like it before. Weiss placed her Blaze Wing on her GP Base, and it came to life.

"Lucifer Aiolos, Melissa Godwain, Arios Full Weapon, Launch!" The two shouted their launch phrase.

"Weiss Schwartzer, Blaze Wing, Launch." Weiss followed next.

The two men across the table from Weiss had a brief moment of surprise, but they still continued. "...Nu Gundam, Sinanju, Launch!" The two 'soldiers' shouted across the table. The four gunpla were launched from their respective catapults, and were sent off into the ruined city.


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Gunpla, EXE Gundam

Wow, Chapter two. I'm cooking up these chapters like hot cakes. This Chapter kind of focuses on Battles, giving you plenty of Action to enjoy.

What would you guys like to see from this? Romance? Plot Development? More Battles? Let me know, reader feedback is important to me.

* * *

Disclaimer, I don't own Gundam, or any of the related franchises, nor do I own any Pop-Culture referenced in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Gunpla, EXE Gundam, Launch!

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan, Gunpla battle arena, 12: 55 pm_

"Welcome back everyone! I hope you're all ready for the final round of this week's exciting Gunpla Battle tournament!" The Announcer spoke over the speakers. The crowd cheered, all excited for the next fight.

"On the Red side, I introduce Isoroku Ryota!" The boy, roughly about sixteen came from one side of the area, his black hair and bright red eyes highly contrasted each other. He was about 5'9", and had a slim build. He wore a red track shirt and black pants. "Aaaaand on the blue side, defending the title for champion of the weekly Gunpla tournament, I introduce ten-time champion Kaito Souma!" Out from the opposite side of the arena, came a man, probably in his 30's, who had short brown hair, and a muscular build. "Let's get this fight started!"

-Please set your GP Base-

The two fighters placed their GP bases on the scanners.

-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-  
-Field 05: City-

A metropolis-like city was emulated through the Plavsky particles, spreading throughout the battlefield.

-Please place your gunpla-

The boy pulled his out first. It looked like the GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam from SEED, but it featured some minor modifications. It was painted in a two-tone black and white paint scheme, with checkered pattern on its left shoulder. The Agni had also been modified, with a 'cord' connecting it from the gun to the core of the suit. A well sized bayonet was also added onto the end of the Agni. It also sported a unique, Asymmetrical purple V-fin, with one side 'flashing' out like it was fire. The boy placed it on the GP base, and looked coldly at his opponent. His opponent pulled out a MBF-P03secondL, Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L, also another suit from Gundam SEED. He placed it down on his GP base, and looked across the field.

-Battle: Start-

"Black Rock Strike! Let's go." Isoroku spoke.

"Blue Frame Second L, launch!" Kaito followed.

The two gunpla were launched into the battlefield from their respective catapults. They landed on the ground, and were on opposite sides of the map, separated by several blocks of buildings. The two made their way through the city, navigating around the buildings. The Strike had its Agni wielded in its left hand, and its Schwert Gewehr Anti-Ship Sword in its right. Isoroku was scanning the area, on alert for a surprise attack that may come his way. Then, out of nowhere, the Blue Frame came jumping out from behind a building, its massive sword wielded in both hands. He came in for a downward swing on the Strike, but Isoroku had been waiting for this. The Strike lifted its Anti-Ship Sword above its head, and angled downward, deflecting the attack from the Blue Frame. The Strike followed up with a shot from its Agni, a large, dark purple beam came forth from the cannon, heading right towards the Blue Frame.

"Heh, not bad." Kaito commented.

The Blue Frame jumped back, dodging the shot from the Agni. The Blue Frame came charging in again, Blade held at its side. First was a horizontal swing, followed by a spinning kick, and then spearing forward with its sword. The Strike dodged the first hit, but the impact of the kick made contact, dealing minor damage. The Strike regained its balance, and stepped to the side avoiding the spear. The Strike countered with a diagonal swing downwards, aiming for the Blue Frame's exposed back. To dodge the slash, the Blue Frame continued its dash forward, gaining distance between the Strike and itself. The Strike opened fire with its Shoulder mounted gatling gun and its Agni, attacking the retreating Blue Frame. The Blue frame spun around on one of its foot, facing the Strike; the suit crouched and held its sword in front of itself, blocking the onslaught of incoming fire. The sword was so large in size, that it could easily double as a shield, though not an efficient one. Keeping the sword in front of the Blue Frame, the suit began charging forward, closing on the Strike.

"Take this!" Kaito exclaimed.

The Blue Frame lifted its sword up, and jumped in the air, coming in to deliver a full force swing from the Large Blade. Isoroku was caught off guard, but still managed to get the Strike's sword above its head, blocking the attack. This however, was foolish, as the sheer force from the Astray's sword was just too much, causing the Anti Ship Sword to break. The Strike quickly jumped back, thrusters in action to stabilize it once it landed several meters away from the Blue Frame.

"Time to finish this!" Kaito charged in once more at full speed, sword brandished, ready to tear the enemy Strike asunder.

"Tch." Isoroku gave a pained look. "I'll guess I'll give it a shot." The Strike stood its ground, waiting till the very last second. When the Blue Frame was moments away from slashing the Strike in half, Isoroku activated the thrusters on the Strike, angled sideways. The Strike dashed to the side of the incoming Blue Frame, and took aim with the Agni. "It's done." The Strike fired its Agni point blank, its purple beam making contact with the Blue Frame, and consequently, tearing through the suit.

-Battle Ended-  
-Winner: Isoroku Ryota-

The crowd was amazed at the battle. Of course they were shocked at the loss of the champion, but the skills of the newcomer excited the crowd. They cheered and applauded the two fighters.

"Hey, you're not bad." Kaito came over from the other side of the table, congratulating Isoroku.

"Thanks." Isoroku replied coldly.

"So boy, what's your goal in doing battle with Gunpla?" The Announcer had come down to the arena floor, where he held the microphone to Isoroku, who took it firmly and spoke.

"To become the best Gunpla Battler." He spoke with a cold face, void of any emotion.

"Well then, there you have it folks! We hope you see you next week, right here, at the Gunpla Battle Tournament!" And with that, the announcer closed the show.

* * *

_Downtown San Francisco, Gunpla Battle Bar, 5:10 pm_

The Arios and Blaze Wing were floating above the City Ruins, scanning the Horizon for any enemies. The Arios had its two GN Mega Launchers in each of its hands, while the Blaze Wing had its Spear Brandished in both hands.

"Listen, don't use the Hyper Mega Launcher." Weiss spoke up. "People are going to get mad when they see their gunpla dissapear."

"Right…" Lucifer still remembers when he wiped the Archangel A out of existence, as well as that Psyco Gundam. Even though Weiss said it was alright, Lucifer wondered if she was still sour from the experience.

"Here they come…" Weiss's eyes narrowed focusing ahead of her. Shots came from the distance, Beam Rifles most likely. The Nu Gundam and Sinanju were closing in on the Blaze Wing and Arios, who were standing still. "Dodge now!" Weiss instructed.

"Right!" Lucifer complied, and moved the Arios to the side, dodging the beam rifles. "Melissa, Start filling the Condensers."

"Right, directing GN Particles to condensers." Melissa began tapping away at the holographic keyboard.

The Arios took shots with its two Mega Launchers, their Narrow beams piercing far into the distance. These enemies weren't beginners though, and they easily dodged the small shots. Arios Sheathed its Mega Launchers, and pulled out the two GN Beam Rifles/Blade from the Harute tail unit, and held them in their beam rifle form. The Arios strafed the Nu Gundam who had engaged the Arios. Meanwhile, the Sinanju was focusing on the Blaze Wing, sheathing its Beam Rifle, activating its beam saber, and beam axe from the shield. The Sinanju dashed in with a corkscrew, making its melee weapons even deadlier. The Blaze Wing held the Sinanju back, blocking the incoming attack with the Spear, before deflecting the suit off, and moving in with a thrust of its own. The Sinanju dodged to the side, while moving in with a slash from its beam saber. The Blaze Wing pivoted around, avoiding the incoming Swing from the beam saber.

"This isn't fully tuned yet…" Weiss spoke to herself.

The Blaze Wing and Sinanju continued their brawl, swinging and striking, trying to get a hit on the other suit, but both were agile, making both hard to hit.

Meanwhile, the Arios was struggling a bit with the enemy Nu Gundam.

"Fin Funnels!" The twelve funnels launched from their recharge racks on the Nu's back, as they came forth in a relentless assault, each firing their beam shots at the Arios.

The Arios dodged the funnels easily, though its pilot was having trouble keeping up with all the remotes moving around the Gundam. "Full Salvo!" Lucifer twisted the control orb, switching the weapon to the GN Missiles. Multiple targeting reticules appears on the HUD of the holographic 'cockpit'. The five GN Missile containers, originally from the Arios Heavy Weapon Pack, opened and launched a massive salvo of Missiles, all guided towards the funnels. The GN Missiles exploded around the Arios, impacting with most of the funnels. The Arios quickly moved upward, and took aim with its two GN Beam Rifles, and began firing on the Nu Gundam. As if responding to their pilot's will, the funnels came back to the Nu Gundam, and formed a Funnel shield around the Nu Gundam, blocking the Beam Rifles' fire. The Nu Gundam quickly charged in, beam saber at the ready, and came in for a slash. The Arios Switched modes between the Beam Rifle and Beam Saber, readjusting the handle on the multipurpose weapons. The Arios Blocked the Beam Saber with its left, and moved for a horizontal slash with its right. The Nu Gundam Blocked the slash with its shield, before sending the remaining five funnels to move behind the Arios and attack from behind.

"…!" Lucifer looked behind at the funnels about to fire. "…Trans-Am!" He pressed a button, and activated the Triple Drive System. The amount of GN Particles increased, and the Arios changed to its iconic red hue.

"GN Particle output at 110% and Rising, Lu. we're 80% Stable!" Melissa notified Lucifer.

"Okay, let's go!" The Arios quickly dashed to the side, the Gray-now-turned-red mobile suit leaving behind after images. The five funnels shot forward, directed right at the enemy suit. The Nu Gundam raised its shield in an attempt to block the shots, but was too late, as the five beams made contact with the head and upper torso of the mobile suit.

"Aagh!" The Nu Gundam went crashing down into the city ruins.

"Whew…." Lucifer took a deep breath, and wiped the sweat off his brow. The Arios Gundam returned to its normal gray color, and gracefully descended into the city.

"Nice job Lu!" Melissa complimented Lucifer. "GN Particle count is low, we're down for a bit."

"That's fine, we'll let Weiss handle the rest."

Meanwhile, Weiss was still at combat with the Zeon man. The Blaze Wing and Sinanju continued their epic clash, colliding with each other on each swing.

"You're not bad, Weiss Schwartzer." The man dressed in a Zeon outfit spoke. "I've heard about you, they say you're the next up-and-coming character in the world of Gunpla Battle." The two mobile suits continued to clash. "It's been an honor to fight you… However!" The Sinanju came in for a strike, but the Blaze Wing blocked it. Sinanju flipped back, and came in with a fast kick to the Blaze Wing. The red and white Gundam blocked it with the spear, but the force was too great, causing the joints of the Blaze wing to become damaged.

"Tch." Weiss clicked her tongue.

The Blaze Wing angled its spear down, causing the Sinanju to lose its placing, and deflect the kick to the side, where the Blaze wing spun around and slashed downwards with its spear. The Sinanju kept moving downwards, dodging the slash. "It's over!" Shouted the Zeon man. The Sinanju pulled out its beam rifle and took two shots at the Blaze Wing.

"…!" Weiss quickly moved the controls, dodging to the right with a barrel roll-type maneuver, and on the downspin, tossed the spear at full force. The Spear pierced through the two beam shots, and penetrated the torso of the Sinanju. The red mobile suit exploded moments later.

-Battle Ended-  
-Winner: Lucifer Aiolos, Melissa Godwain, Weiss Schwartzer-

"Yeah!" Lucifer punched the air above him, excited about his victory. "Nice job there Weiss!"

"Thanks, you too." She replied dryly.

"Wow… that was a beautiful finish the end there, I see now why there's all the hype about you." The Man in the federation jacket spoke to Weiss.

"You too, timely use of Trans-am at the end." The Zeon Man complimented. "And did you say Triple Drive? That's pretty impressive. I'm surprised you kept it stable."

"Hahah, well, you all are welcome here anytime, I'm sure any of the boys here wouldn't mind having a battle with you three." The Feddie said.

"Perfect, we'll take all of you on then." Weiss grinned.

"Aren't you a cocky one, very well, all of us will come at you at once." Another man in a ZAFT jacket stood up from the couch at the far end of the room and spoke up.

"C-Commander, are you going to participate as well?"

"Why but of course." The man smiled.

* * *

_Lucifer's Room, 9:50 pm_

"Oh man, I'm beat from all that fighting. Arios is going to need a tune up… GN-based gunpla also require often maintenance to keep them in good condition." Lucifer stretched his arms out as he entered his room.

"You're really strong Lucifer…" Melissa spoke softly.

"Hmm? I'm only as strong as I am because you're such a great support." Lucifer turned around and looked Melissa in the eyes. "The Arios wouldn't function nearly as well without your advice and management of its systems." Lucifer moved closer to Melissa and embraced her. "I love you." Lucifer whispered.

"I love you too…" Melissa smiled. The two teenagers disengaged from their embrace, and Lucifer walked over to his desk, while Melissa went to his bed. Lucifer pulled out some paper and began sketching. He still had yet to come up with a design for his 'close-range' gunpla, and he was still struggling to figure out what to do. Melissa was currently watching the first season of Gundam 00, and the Dynames Gundam was currently on the screen, equipped with its full shield.

"Hmm… That might just be it…" Ideas began flowing into Lucifer's mind, and he began drawing and compiling a list of kits he would need. Lucifer wheeled his chair over to his bookshelf, which was full of Gunpla Manga, photo novels, and light novels. He pulled out _Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam_, and began flipping through the pages. "…Here it is…" He turned to a page with a certain Gundam, the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth. It had a 'shield' similar to Dynames, which 'draped' over the shoulders, covering the front of the body. "Yeah, this'll work." Lucifer went back to drawing. "I'll head to the store tomorrow and get the required kits…" Lucifer finished off the drawing, adding some final details before standing up and moving to his bed.

* * *

_ San Francisco Suburbs Hobby Shop, 10:05 am_

"Hey Mr, Cyrus, you around?" Lucifer walked into the hobby shop with his sketchbook and backpack, containing his Arios Gundam.

"Huh? One second…!" Daimon was in the back, currently moving a shipment of gunpla that had arrived earlier. He came out of the back room, and saw Lucifer. "Oh, what's up kid?"

"I have another list of kits, I need to build my back-up." Lucifer held up his sketchbook.

"Oh, well let's take a look…" Daimon set the Boxes of Gunpla down on the counter. Lucifer came up to the counter, put down the sketchbook and flipped through the pages of it until he got to the drawing of what he had in mind. "Hoh…?" Daimon looked over the drawing and parts list on the side. "Not bad…"

"Do you have the parts?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, just give me one second." Daimon went over to the shelves, and picked out the needed kits. "Alright, here you go." He stacked the kits on the counter. There were about six kits stacked, a large parts list. Lucifer pulled out his wallet, and handed Daimon the money required for the kits.

"Thanks, as usual." Lucifer lifted the stack of kits up and headed out of the shop.

* * *

_Lucifer's Room, 10:30 am_

Lucifer sat down in his chair, and got to work. He opened up the kits, and grabbed his nippers. Lucifer had been building gunpla ever since he was very young, and his technique showed it. He was able to quickly and gracefully cut the parts off the runners, leaving as little nub on the part itself.

Meanwhile, Melissa was still on his bed, now watching the second season of Gundam 00. The couple had finished marathoning the first season last night, and now they were on the second.

* * *

_Lucifer's Room, 9:10 pm_

"…Almost done." The Gunpla was almost fully assembled, its colors were rather jumbled up, a consequence of taking the parts from Various kits, but he could always paint over it later. Lucifer plugged in a new GP base to his computer, and started adding the data about the Gunpla to his GP Base. Lucifer then finished the final touches on the kit, and the dropped his arms in exhaustion. Lucifer is a fast builder, but whenever he finishes, he's always exhausted from focusing on building. "…Done." Lucifer tiredly walked over to his bed, and collapsed on it, falling stomach down onto it. "Ahh, so comfortable." Lucifer closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Two Days later, I.H.U.S Gymnasium, 10:10 am_

"Where have you been these past two days Lucifer? You haven't answered any of my calls." Weiss was tapping on her arm, irritated.

"I was busy building my second Gunpla, sorry." Verus pointed to the large pouch on the side of his belt.

"Oh? Then let's put it for a test then, shall we?" Weiss held up her Blaze Wing Gunpla.

"Alright, you're on." Lucifer pulled out his new gunpla. Lucifer and Weiss took their positions at opposite sides of the Gunpla battle system in the Gym.

-Please Set your GP Base-

Weiss put down her GP Base, and Lucifer followed. The EXE-00 EXE Gundam was its name.

-Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal-  
-Field 09: Canyon-

-Please place your Gunpla-

Weiss placed her Blaze Wing down first, followed by Lucifer placing his EXE Gundam down. The two suits were set in the catapult, ready to be launched.

-Battle: Start-

"EXE Gundam, Here we go!" Lucifer Shouted.

"Blaze Wing, let's do this." Weiss gave a dry grin.

The two suits launched into the dry desert-like area, filled with canyons and gorges. The EXE Gundam was mostly custom, only featuring a few 'stock' parts. The Core was taken from an S-Gundam, and the legs were a complete scratch build. The Gundam had two hip containers, that each contained a sub-arm, a beam saber, and a beam pistol. The main feature of the EXE gundam were the two shoulder units, vaguely based off Dyname's Full-Shield. Each unit had a shield, and two blade-like 'wings'. The main hand-held weapons of the EXE were a triple beam rifle and a regular beam rifle.

The two suits quickly closed in on each other, EXE with its beam sabers, and the Blaze Wing with its spear. The EXE had its shield up, cloaking itself over the arms of the EXE.

"A Shield huh? Not a bad idea." Weiss commented.

"Heh, thanks." Lucifer grinned. the two units clashed, where the Blaze Wing came in with a thrust to the core of the EXE, and the EXE came in, slightly angling the body, causing the spear to be redirected off the shield. The Shields then quickly folded back, exposing the arms of the EXE, as it came in for two slashes with its beam sabers. Weiss blocked them with the bottom-end of the Blaze Wing's Spear, and quickly used the thrusters to gain distance between the two suits.

"You've gotten better. You learn fast." Weiss spoke up. "…However!" The white and red Gundam quickly charged in, with a diagonal downward slash from the spear. The EXE Gundam countered with blocking it with its two beam sabers, then the hip containers unfolded, revealing the sub-arms, both equipped with beam sabers. The red blade quickly extended from the hilt, and the sub-arms slashed at the Blaze Wing. Weiss pulled back on her controls, gaining distance again between the two suits. "And sub-arms? Clever."

"I've been wondering, your Blaze Wing doesn't seem very effective in close quarters, only having a spear." Lucifer replied.

"Oh? You want to see the Blaze Wing in full Action?" Weiss's face grew serious. "Alright." She aggressively moved the control orbs forward, the thrusters on the Blaze Wing quickly ignited, and the white and red Gundam disappeared for a moment.

"What the-?" Lucifer was confused.

Instantaneously, the Custom Wing appeared directly in front of the EXE Gundam, Spear pointed at its core. "You're finished." Weiss said.

-Battle Ended-  
-Winner: Weiss Schwartzer-

Lucifer was in shock as to what just happened. "What was _that?_" Lucifer asked.

"The secret of the Blaze Wing, despite how it looks, this Wing was custom-made, using a much lighter plastic than what most Gunpla are made out of. By reducing as much weight as possible on the Gundam, The suit can accelerate rapidly, closing distances between objects almost instantly." Weiss picked up her Blaze Wing, and handed it to Lucifer. "See?" Lucifer picked up the Gunpla. His eyes quickly widened.

"You're right…" The gunpla was maybe twice as light as other Wing Zero's he had made and held before.

"However, the armor is a lot weaker, meaning it can break easier from enemy attacks." Weiss took the gunpla back, and put it in her pouch. "But yeah, you've gotten a lot better, we should be ready for the Regionals in no time." Weiss grinned. "See you later." Weiss walked out of the gym, heading towards her classroom. Lucifer picked up his Gunpla, and returned to his classroom.

_Lucifer's Room, 9:30 pm_

Lucifer was in his chair, working on his gunpla as usual. He was currently making fine adjustments to the EXE Gundam tweaking some parts to make it more effective. "Say, why do you suppose Weiss wanted to team up with me?" Lucifer asked Melissa, who was as usual, on his bed.

"Mmm…. Dunno." Melissa thought about it, but struggled with coming up with a plausible answer.

"There's gotta' be some reason, I mean, she's a great builder and fighter, as well as becoming a Gunpla sensation…" Lucifer continued. "Yet she chooses me, someone who had never experienced an actual Gunpla Fight before." Lucifer pondered the question more, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe she 'saw' something in you? Something she was willing to take a risk on?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe? Ahh, women are so complicated… No offense." Lucifer slouched in his chair.

"None taken, but I think I understand. Some people are just 'complicated', which makes it hard to figure out what they mean." Melissa gave a sympathetic look.

"…Whatever, I'll just ask her sometime." Lucifer stood up, and went to his bed. He laid down and relaxed. "Night Melissa."

"Night Lu." And with those words, Lucifer fell asleep.

* * *

_One Week Later, I.H.U.S, Classroom 4-A, 10:10 pm_

"Everyone! Someone came to the school challenging Weiss!" A student ran into the room, panting as if he sprinted to the class. The group, Lucifer, Melissa, Weiss, and Casper all looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"Challenge in _what?_" Weiss asked.

"A Gunpla Battle…" The student spoke solemnly. Weiss took a minute to comprehend the information, then grinned.

"Send him to the Gymnasium, we'll meet him there." Weiss responded.

"You're going to accept?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course, They've obviously come out of their way to come find me and challenge me. I'll play along for a bit." Weiss confidently spoke.

* * *

_I.H.U.S, Gymnasium, 10:15 pm_

Weiss, Lucifer, Melissa, and Casper all arrived in the Gymnasium, and the bleachers were already filled with students, all chatting about this fight that was about to happen. On the far side of the Gunpla Battle Table, were two people. One was a young boy, about Lucifer's age, and another, an old man with brownish hair.

"We thank you for accepting our challenge, Mrs. Schwartzer." The older man spoke up. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Ral, and this here is Isoroku Ryota, one of the best gunpla fighters in Japan." The man, Mr. Ral, was a Gunpla Builder who was renowned around the world. He helped the previous champions of the Gunpla Battle tournament get to the finals and win the Championship. His influence was large, and could easily get him places. The boy next to him, Isoroku was an up-and-coming Gunpla battler, similar to Weiss. Lucifer had heard stories about him, and of how good a gunpla battler he was.

"We've come from Japan to challenge you, Weiss Schwartzer, I am here, acting as Isoroku's 'guardian', as well as going to be the judge for this battle." Mr. Ral continued.

"Very well, I accept your challenge, best not dissapoint me, Isoroku." Weiss gave a slight grin. Isoroku didn't seem to take lightly to that comment, but he didn't reply in any way.

-Please Set your GP Base-

Weiss placed hers down, the ZII Full Package Gundam. The boy placed his down next, the Black Rock Strike.

-Beginning Plavsky particle Dispersal-  
-Field 01: Space-

-Please set your Gunpla-

The two fighters placed their Gunpla's down, setting them to life.

-Battle: Begin-

"ZII Full Package, Here we go!" Weiss announced.

"Black Rock Strike, let's go." Isoroku spoke coldly.


End file.
